Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny
by thechilldude
Summary: Naruto asked, 'Where are we' 'I...I don't know...but if we don't find a way out of here soon...we're going to drown in..in blood'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, or any of the other characters that might pop up in this story for whatever reason. I do, however, give thanks to them and give them credit for making this story possible. 

**Author's Ramble:** So it was a little short...Who cares? it's just a Prologue. The actual story should be longer. Though I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with this piece yet. I know I still have other pieces to do, but hey...It gets hard for me to write in the summer. In fact, as ironic as it sounds, I find more time when I have less of it! Kind of awkward, huh? I guess it's because I'm always wanting to do everything, and ending up doing nothing in the end. Good thing school's about to start back up. Should be like in a few days...OH yeah, enough of this. And so we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All was still. In the dead night, very little moved so much as a peep. The houses all shut up, and the lights were out. Most of the light that illuminated the Leaf village, Konoha, came from the moon above.

This was the home of many shinobi, but a select few were the targets of a top secret mission. "You go that way with your squad, and we'll go this way with ours." Someone murmured an order. With that, the Mist shinobi made their move.

None in Konoha expected this to happen. After the fall of Orochimaru, things settled down once more, and the town had blossomed into one of the largest villages.

"Make sure they're only capture," said the leader momentarily, "I wouldn't want master to get angry again", remembering what happened last time.

The two teams of shinobi separated and went after their respective targets. The list was short. So short, you could count all the targets on one hand. That made things easy. At least easy enough for an elite team of nin.

Passing a training obstacle course, they make it to a street lamp. They stopped for a break, letting the lights from the lamp blare at them heavily. To make sure they couldn't be seen, one of the nin whipped out a kunai and thrust it above. It flickered once, twice, and was out.

"Ok, our first target…Is Naruto Uzumaki." said their leader, pulling out a picture. A boy with unruly, golden hair stared back at him. His cerulean eyes full of life. And his hand…balled into a fist. He looked as if he was ready for a challenge. He was about to get his wish.

"So this is him?" asked the woman that destroyed the lamp from before. With a flashlight in hand, the leader effectively showed her the picture of Naruto. She ripped the picture from the hands of the leader nin and studied it a bit more. "He looks weak." She scowled and slammed it back into her boss' hands.

"So it seems, Kari, but that just makes easy money." He replied energetically. Kari spat in disgust and turned away, but he seemed unaware, or just didn't care. After all, he was getting hundreds by the hour.

"He should be near. Come on team, we've got a boy to kidnap." He barked. They would not fail this mission.

Quickly advancing a small apartment building, they knew they had to be as quiet as possible. Even a bit avoidant if there was a protection jutsu put on any of the targets' homes. Still, that wouldn't stop them. Luckily they brought a tactical officer just for the occasion, such an event would occur.

They drew upon the apartment number 114 on the third floor. According to the file, this was the target's home. "Wait. Boris, what if it-" one of the ninja asked their leader. Boris, the leader, replied hastily, "Trust me..."

No later than a second, and the crew was inside the apartment. They scouted out the length of the apartment in search of the boy, but found no one. "Is it abandoned?" There was a pause. Boris said, "No…"

He opened the door, revealing a boy, sound asleep. Quietly they did their job.

Out in the park area, where grass grew ankle high and bushes carried vast flower species, a single boy sat on a swing set, pushing himself back and forth slightly, allowing it to carry him off. "Will this work?" asked someone from behind. But the boy made no change in movement.

A woman in her thirties stared at her child emotionlessly. To her, this was just another one of his games. He would always get bored, and move on to something else. But little did she know the plot unraveling in his mind at that moment.

Abruptly, he snapped to attention, and stated, "Maybe. And maybe it won't. Who can tell the future? It doesn't matter. This will all be over soon."

An evil smirk crossed his face. From head to toe, he could feel himself twitch in excitement, in anticipation of the upcoming event. He knew that for his prey, their lives would change drastically within the next few hours. They would see the truth, though little at a time, and they would know what it's like…to walk through the boundaries of dimensions. And that was only the half of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's note:** As I told you before, This was short, and supposed to be short. But how'd you like it for an opening?

**Naruto:** What! I'm not even in this! I thought the main character was supposed to be apart of the story.

**Author:** You dobe, You're in the next chapter. And as I said before, This is only a Prologue.

**Naruto:** Prologue Shmologue. I want to go up against some really tough opponents. Anyways, what's the deal with the kid wanting to kidnap everyone anyways!

**Author:** ...You don't want to know.

**Naruto:** Is it something perverted Author-sama?

**Author:** ...Yeah, The little boy is so going to have his ways with you.

**Author:** Maybe I shouldn't have joked about that...-looks at Naruto's fallen body wearily-


	2. No Harm

Warning!: I do not own Naruto in any fashion what-so-ever. Neither do I own any of the characters mention in the story, save a few. I will announce which ones I fabricated myself. This is the first actual chapter of Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. If any of you have read the original piece I created, you know that sucked, but this version is a little better. It has a slow start, but the pace of the story will pick up around the middle of chapter 2, but as for now, just, please, bear with me. (I'm not good at stories, and so I must give most of my pieces a slow start...I know where I'm going with this story, and it will contain some boyxboy love, but don't get over zealous with that notion. Also, if you don't like it in any way, shape, or form, I suggest you leave. As for the story, it will mainly be based on Naruto's point of view, so assume that Naruto is telling you the story unless I say otherwise. Well, that's all I have for now, so without further adue, I present to you what will be a master piece of _many_ characters from all sorts of stories. (For those who have read the first attempt at making this story, no I will not jump around like I did last time. Yes, I was stupid, but I'm a little bit better with scenes now...:-D)

**Chapter 1: No Harm**

Why? Oh why in all my years as a human being, I seem to be ridiculed at every corner? To be haunted by the odd silhouettes of men and women alike for some mere entertainment? I could just feel their prickly hands grabbing a hold of me, taking me to kami knows where.

Yes, you're probably thinking, '_What the hell?_' Well, let me be the first to cordially invite you into my head as we swim around and find out just exactly what happened on that fateful day. The single most dreadful day that changed my whole premise of reality. And no, there are no free food concessions on this ride, so you'll have to sit back and relax, and perhaps enjoy the show, however much it damages my pride.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…Far…To…Go. I heaved in full breaths of air. How could I be so out of shape?! Whew, I finally made it to the Hokage's tower.

It was a bright, shining building, rising higher into the sky than all of the other buildings. A beautiful patch of flowers draped freely over the sign at the center of the front. To the side was a large set of stairs, and a rail, leading to the Godaime's (sp?) quarters.

I trudged up the stairs slowly, as I was out of breath, hopeful to get there before the hour was up. Eventually, my weakened legs slacked a little as I reached the top. I stood at ease before making my way inside, walking through the colorful paintings on the inside walls of the home.

It was a home, after all, as Tsunade-sama always seemed to slumber here rather than in the comforts of her true home. Just to think of the work I'll have to go through when I replace her as the Rokudaime (sp?). Hopefully I'll be able to take on some of the duties she has to contend to before I am promoted to a Jounin.

Oh right, I'm terrible with introductions. I should learn my manners; Tsunade Baa-chan always told me I was rude, and that I should respect my elders. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the number one hyperactive teenaged kid. Okay, so maybe I grew out of that stage, even if only by a little bit.

The missions I partake have shown me something. I have grasped the diminutive rule of the way of the ninja. How ironic that such a small rule can have such a big meaning. Stealth.

It doesn't matter how strong the other ninja are. It doesn't matter how fast they are to learn, either, as long as the ninja with stealth will undoubtedly win. A ninja with stealth has the complete control of his prey's life.

With this in mind, I have molded myself for the past three years to become silent. Still, it did not mean that I was constantly like that teme, Sasuke, but at the very least, I am much better out on the battle field because of this discovery.

It wasn't the only thing I learned. There are more things I learned, like techniques and strategies. I have about three different styles of techniques at my disposable, and although I don't know a whole lot of each, I can manipulate them to my favor. It surprises me that I can actually win in matches against Sasuke with them

Well, here I am. "Tsunade Baa-chan?" I asked quietly as I rapped the door with my knuckles. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" came a womanly voice from the other side. Her scary tone would have scared anyone who's never felt the wrath of the Sennin, but I didn't even flinch.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." I chuckled lightly as I pushed the door aside, closing it behind me, and walked up to her. I sat down on a chair in front of me and awaited my orders. This action seemed to annoy her, but she didn't comment. "No harm." She sighed, reclining in her chair.

Then she began, "I'm here to announce something crucial. There have been some strange sightings around Konoha village. As a precaution, I'm assigning you to be the squad leader of a five man group. You have the liberty of choosing who the four chuunin are."

"Very well," I said irritably. I had gotten out of bed for a mission based upon a whim. How ludicrous. This whole thing must be blasphemy, however I didn't voice my opinion. Instead, I pivoted and headed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first stop was the Uchiha Manor. I worked well with him, and however much I might detest him, I must bring him along the mission. "Open up, teme!" I yelled at the door as I pounded away.

He hadn't been answering my calls for the past fifteen minutes, so here I am, in the cold rain, shivering. Why won't he respond, dammit? I continued pounding the door, not caring how long it took to get the bastard out of there.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he opened my door, sending me a death glare and growling, "What?" I recoiled in shock at his pessimistic response, but I replied, "Gee, you don't have to get defensive! I was just going to ask you if you wanted to join me on a mission?"

Sasuke stared at me pensively, pondering over my proposal. Suddenly, with a grin, he gave me the creeps; it sent a cold shiver down my spine the way he looked at me. "On one condition." he proclaimed.

"And what would that be?" I asked. "Just think of it as an I-owe-you." Sasuke replied. "err, fine!" I shouted before I gave myself a chance to understand what this meant. When realization kicked in, I imagined the worst thing that could happen to me. Perverted thoughts of Sasuke-teme doing dirty things to me…

"Ah!" I cried out abruptly upon the discovery of my horrible mistake. "Well, aren't you going to tell me the details of our mission?" he questioned.

"Right, but first…Let's round up a few more shinobi." The two of us walked around the opened gates of the Uchiha manor, the hinges snapping shut as Sasuke pushed the gate closed. I transfixed my cerulean orbs at the now latched metal clanked against the loose grip of the steel fence.

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke sneer and roll his eyes, "What are you looking at, dobe? Ever seen a gate shut before?" I growled at him and snorted, "teme."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Have to speak louder than that." Sasuke jeered, continuing his cold hard glare. What was with teme today? He's even more bastardish than usual. I decided to let it go, as I retreated into the safety of my mind where I played the thought of being a squad leader.

We walked through the jovial crowd hustling towards their destinations, some standing around and vending. Others emitted incomprehensible uttering. I paid no heed to it as I grounded my feet into the ground, stirring up loose rocks.

It was nearby, the objective in sight. I bounded up happily to the building and knocking three times exact. The echo of the knock was a cheerful melody, and totally meant for Sakura alone. The door unfastened, reeling away from me to reveal the sight of…Rock Lee?!

"Oh, sorry Bushy brows. I thought I had come to Sakura's residence. Well, I must-" But he cut me off. "Ah Naruto! Such youth and admiration has been brought to you on this joyous spring day! This is the Haruno's residence you stand on, so do not fret my friend, for Sakura is here. Sakura!"

Rock Lee sure gave a long speech. And no way in hell was it a joyous day. I was dripping wet, Sasuke was being a royal pain in the ass, and if I didn't know any better Lee was wearing…perfume?!

Just as I pondered into why Lee would wear such a feminine item, Sakura trudged up to the door. She looked annoyed, as if she had just gotten done plowing through the weeds of her camellia garden. Her cherry pink hair stood on edge, and she scrunched up her cute little nose, sneering. It wasn't often I found her in this particular mood. She either demonstrated anger, or gloominess, or happiness. But this was a look of pure irritation.

"What is it you want, Naruto?" she screeched nearly at the top of her lungs. Lee gasped, as he stood so close to her, to close for comfort, I might add. Even Sasuke's eyes showed a pinch of fright, but he would never subject himself to such things as a twitch. Some of the passersby stopped their morning elations to steal glances at the disgruntled Sakura.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join me on a mission." I explained briskly. I wanted to be brash with it, rather than prolong the inevitable. Who would want to work under my prowess must have been a lunatic. Oh right, Sasuke had agreed…But even he only did it under the condition that even I wasn't aware of. If I had been, perhaps I might have taken a different route, but I didn't and that didn't stop me from accepting, as Sasuke was a great asset to my team.

Sakura peered at the hedge grove wrapping up into the side of her house as if in sudden interest of the culmination of the movements of the small insects nesting in it. She was in deep contemplation, weighing her choices. Finally, after an uncomfortable minute or two, she spoke softly, "I haven't had a mission in a long time, maybe it's time I enroll myself on the active ninja list again. My medical expertise could come in handy, Naruto."

She agreed to come along if we headed to the ninja academy in the mission district before accepting the mission. I asked Rock Lee to come to, to which he surprised me by accepting as well. Why should I be surprised? It's not as if I don't know about Lee's crush on Sakura. Maybe I was in denial? He was my rival for Sakura's heart, after all.

So, the four of us continued our path to find a final member for our party. We came across Neji Hyuuga along the way, and I figured why not.

"Hey Neji!" I shouted. He glanced back at me, halting his trek to the grocery store. He kept quite, secretly wishing to end this gibberish so that he may finish his trip and continue his training. I yelled, "Would you like to join us on a mission?"

"No." He replied harshly and turned, strolling down the sidewalk. I bounded up to him, the others following not far behind. I asked, "Why not? It'll be fun!" He whisked himself around, glaring at me coldly and said, "You think going on missions is fun? Do you not even realize the risks involved?"

"If I didn't, you think I'd make it this long?" I retorted, "I'm trying to lighten up the mood, man. Calm down. How about this? I'll do anything you want to if you come along." Sasuke snickered behind me at this suddenly.

"Anything you do would be just a waste of time." Neji countered. Man, he was really good at this jibing stuff. He should open up a bar with a jibing stage, what do they call those things…?

Well, anyways, I replied, "Really? Or are you just to chicken to risk going on a mission? Oh that's it, right?" Sasuke gaped. Blatantly, he hadn't expected me to come up with such a witty taunt. I surprise myself sometimes.

"What was that?" He jerked, "Oh I'm coming along alright. I'm going to show you I'm not scared of any mission. I accept." "That's the spirit!" I exclaimed proudly.

I glanced at all my squad members. "Okay, sorry for the long wait." "No harm." Sasuke and Lee announced together. I chuckled lightly and repeated Tsunade-sama's orders to them. They listened intently, digesting the knowledge passed on to them. It was of the utmost importance to the village, and in interest that we check out the strange occurrences.

"Well, then…What are we waiting for?" Sakura asked. "Alright! Follow me everyone!" I exclaimed. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "I've got to reenlist myself in the active ninja list!" I suddenly tripped at the recollection and fell flat on my face.

"Dobe." Sasuke murmured while Lee screamed, "Naruto!" He nearly choked trying to get out more, so he reclined to being silent.

I jumped up and apologized, "Sorry Sakura, I forgot." Sakura sighed and said, "No harm…No harm."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was the first chapter? Slow, wasn't it? Well, of course it was as slow as I said it would be, but what I'm doing is basically bringing them together, and I didn't want to go "Oh, they miraculously found each other!" and then go "Let's go to the forest and see what's up!" But yeah, I know I could've done better for a start of the story. I just hope the first chapter didn't bore you _too _much. And if you liked it, feel free to leave a review, or vice versa if you hated it.

Naruto: Yippee!! I'm squad leader!

Sasuke: Just remember our promise...You're going to have to fulfill any desire I have...

Naruto: Uhh...Sasuke? Why are you staring at me like that?

Sasuke: Because...I want to feel those luscious lips of yours.

Author: No you don't guys! Save that for later! They must wait! Sorry folks. You guys can make out in the closet over there. points to the clothes closet

Naruto: Please don't leave me with him! gets dragged into the closet by a very perverted Sasuke


	3. Forest Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Note: Okay, here we got with the second addition to the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. Yes there is finally some action, and I think I did well with it. Let me give you the basics. Some of the jutsus in this story I fabricated myself, or at least I think I did. You might notice them when you come across them. I also created four characters myself, in which has nothing to do with any shows, movies, books, or ect. They came from my imagination entirely. If there is a name from a show or something that resembles them, I emplore upon you that they have no relations with the show. The four characters I am talking about are Nanami Yamowai, Jun Hidame, Tsubasa Kato, and Takahiro Shu. I also fabricated the Haiku alias, so no, it has nothing to do with the chinese literarture. Now, as for the character's last names, I'm not even sure they're japanese. I just came up with something since I'm not good at last names, but I assure you their first names are. One more thing before we start; This chapter contains some profanity, as in cursing, just to let you know. Now, without further adue, you may embark yourself in this magical world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Forest Fire**

Close. _Too _close. How in the world did I get myself into _this _mess? May I ask, dear kami, how this is even achievable?

There I hung about ten feet off the ground, thankful the nimble pinewood bark hasn't snapped yet. How I had gotten there was blatantly the most embarrassing moment in my career of stumbles thus far. I had a fleeting thought of a scenario, during the coarse of my first mission as squad leader, where I wouldn't subject myself to such stupid mishaps.

"Dobe…" was all Sasuke managed to say as he landed on a branch closest to me. The others weren't to surprised by the event that has transpired, yet the looks in their eyes boar similar qualities Sasuke was giving me at that moment.

I felt the tension rising to a pinnacle moment I wish would never happen. Again, I had to thank mother nature for breaking my steep fall. If that extra set of branches had not been there below me, lord knows I would have plunged to my death.

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted as she rested her hands back at her sides after upsetting the mangled tree limb that once held together, with me, on a whim. She had a fierce look in her eyes that said, '_Don't-mess-this-up-or-you're-dead_'.

I felt a pang in my heart at seeing her all to knowing look. She had given me that look for quite some time, perhaps as much as I have fallen since my achievement of earning the rank of Chuunin. I knew I had to grow up sometime, but hell, give me a break, it's a hard not life when your as clumsy as me!

"Get up." Neji ordered, "I can see something just over those trees. There are four of them." I grew serious then, jumping back up to join the rest of my allies. I smelled the air and realized that it's the smell of dried blood. "Anyone else smell that?" I asked.

I watched the others smell the air, and each one of them smelt the same thing. So it wasn't just me. "These ninjas have killed recently." I declared. "No shit." Sasuke replied. I ordered Sakura to study them up close, reminding her to perform a genjutsu to keep herself more secret. She complied and jumped ahead of us until she was out of sight.

"Okay, everyone else, follow me." I commanded. We jumped onto lower and lower tree branches, eventually reaching the bottom of the evergreens. I fumbled slothfully through the bushes that grew around trees. Others followed in suit. After a little while of closing in, Neji announced, "Their just around in that clearing up ahead."

Now even I could see them more closely, and thanks to Sakura's genjutsu, we didn't have to worry about them spotting us. One was huge with big muscles. He had charcoal shot hair and yellow-orange eyes. Shirtless, he wore black baggy pants that covered his legs and feet completely.

Another one had her rogue hair all up in, not one, but three buns. She had black eyes with a white crescent-moon like retinas. Wearing a white tunic with a leather strap belt. She looked like one of those monks you see on TV.

The third silhouette I saw didn't wear anything. I swear, he was freaking streaking out here, yet you couldn't see some of the more private parts. Instead, he was utterly aflame. Sparks of fire scattered here and there randomly. There wasn't much I could describe about this guy other than the red eyes that seemed to jet out at me, as if he could see me. I seriously hope that he can't, because he looked terrifying.

The final figure was a guy. There seemed to be nothing special about him, other than he kept his eyes closed and he hummed to himself. He had blonde spiky hair, just like me, but he had a thin ponytail that protruded from the unruly locks, falling down to about his waist. He wore a simple T-shirt and baggy pants.

They all looked intimidating in their own ways. I'm guessing that these are the folks Tsunade was talking about, or maybe I just lost my marbles. Not that I ever had it in the first place. I chuckled breathlessly at that notion.

"Sasuke." I whispered. He had his game face on, meaning he wasn't about to speak. He had the look in his eyes that told me he was a bit anxious for the fighting to begin. "Can you jump over there and throw a kunai, and then send it sailing in the other direction, back towards them, with the help of a second one?" I asked pointing to a tree branch (I don't know how to explain the technique in short words).

He nodded and hopped up to his destination, and the rest of us awaited for the event to transpire. I explained to Lee and Neji that the more jutsu we can drag out of characters, the better understanding we'll have of them. Of course, I can already guess that the fire guy was able to manipulate fire, but to what extent I don't even know.

A few seconds later, a kunai jumped out at them, but only the fire guy seemed to move. He shot a fireball at the kunai, and rocketed in another general direction, which so happened to be Sasuke's location. He jumped down from the tree, narrowly avoiding the piercing metal, and rejoined us.

"That didn't accomplish anything," Sasuke muttered. I nodded at the failed attempt to drag something, _anything_, from this group of warriors. "Come out of that hiding spot!" the hulking man exclaimed, "We know where you are."

I was downright shocked. They had spotted us! I silently hoped that Sakura wasn't found in the crossfire as we stepped out of the bushes. Somewhere right now, Sakura watched us. Not knowing where she was, I could only hope she kept her distance until the exact moment we needed her.

"Spread out!" I yelled. All three followed my orders, running around the group. I noticed that the fourth man in the T-shirt kept his eyes closed as Lee closed in on him.

Neji rushed the woman. She ducked and evaded his hands as she backed up and forced a volley of punches at him. Neji dodged in the same fashion as she yelled, "Ninpou: mizu bakufuu no jutsu!" A swirl of water launched from her hands into a typhoon. Neji was caught off guard as the cogent water sent him flailing into a tree. "To think that she can use such a powerful water technique out of water…"

I kept a stern eye on my opponent. A bulking mass of muscle, I'd like to call. I kept my distance from him just in case he was as strong as he looked. I created a handful of replications with my kage bushin, and they ran after him. He smirked as he twisted himself, letting one leg sail through the air. As he spun, he kicked all three of my copies away, with their familiar popping noises, signaling I was alone again.

"He certainly doesn't waste his chakra." I noted. I rushed him as another copy of me helped me make my killer move. "The Rasengan?" The man chuckled, "You're seriously using that this early in the battle. You must not know any other jutsu if that's the case!"

"Keep on laughing teme! You just wait and see!" I cried out as I launched the churning ball of power into him. A stump of wood replaced the man, and I gasped, suddenly glancing, scanning, every part of the forest, but it wasn't enough as a pointed rock jabbed into me!

"Heh, that'll teach you." The man said, but I vanished with a pop. "A replica?" he questioned. "Ha!!" I let out a war cry, kicking down at him as I sailed through the air. "What the!" My foot made impact with his huge head, which I received an injury in my ankle. The man's head jetted downward in a grotesque manner, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "What was that, again? I couldn't hear you clearly!" I exclaimed happily.

Sasuke jumped away from a spinning fire wheel and planted the soles of his feet on the underside of a tree branch. He carelessly watched as the blazing inferno revealed the fire man, and that's when he struck hard. He flipped into the air and slammed his feet into his opponent's chest. "I can't use my fire jutsus on him. It won't work." Sasuke mumbled as he studied the growing amounts of fire around the forest.

"I guess I'll have to use my chidori!" Sasuke unclipped the black wrist bands on his left hand. He pulled it back, gathering chakra into the hand. With the help of his right hand, it completed charging, and he raced towards his enemy.

Neji straightened himself slowly, painfully, and he prepared for another attack from the girl. "I think you guys deserve to know our names." She stated, "Before we kill you that is." She spoke in a tone loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are the four assailants of the Haiku dynasty. I am Nanami Yamowai, the fat-ass over there," she paused to point at the man with huge muscles, "is Jun Hidame. And the fucktard over there," she hesitated once more to point this time at the man encased in fire, "is Tsubasa Kato. And our leader of the group is none other than Takahiro Shu."

"Like I care. It was your destiny to fall today." Neji Hyuuga said blankly as he charged her once more. She replied, "I don't think so. Ninpou: mizu toku no jutsu." Neji couldn't break through the shield that appeared. "She's completely surrounded herself in water."

"Very good deduction. Shichi umi no jutsu!" Neji jumped back away from a massive flood headed his way. He spun around rapidly with his Hakke Shou Kaiten move. The waters surrounded him, but they could not impale his defense. He spun his whole body around with extreme quickness, pushing chakra outward and retaining its form of a shield. The chakra could be seen moving around.

"You are very talented with your chakra, but can you block this?" Nanami formed hands signs until her chakra charged up enough to send her move hurtling towards Neji. She held her hand around her mouth, and her spit shot like a bullet out of the dark cavern. It burst through Neji's field, which was disintegrating by then. He gasped as it shattered a few of his bones.

He fell to the ground, out cold, from the anguish the spit bestowed upon him. Nanami smirked, and turned towards her comrades to see their progress.

Lee punched and kicked Takahiro, but to no avail did he penetrate his defenses. Takahiro was lazily using one arm to stop the attacks. "Is this all you've got?" Lee vanished and reappeared in front of Takahiro, who was caught off guard. Lee's speed was great as he slammed a fist into Takahiro, who landed in a heap of leaves.

It was a substitution! Lee glanced around the area, only to be kicked back into a tree, snapping it in two. The hulking mass fell on top of Takahiro, who held up his hands and caught the thing with ease. He thrust it at Lee, and quickly ended the match.

"That was pathetic." Takahiro muttered in annoyance. He glared at the remaining contenders. "Does Haiku even know what he's doing, bringing these weaklings into the tournament?" He sighed and leaned on the side of a tree, not caring at all the winners of the brawl.

Just as Nanami was ready to kill Neji, a dozen shuriken swept past her, and she was forced to step away from her opponent. "Ah, so the poor genjutsu user finally shows her face. I was wondering how long it would take you to reveal your ugly ass self from the shade."

Sakura gasped and jumped down to meet her new opponent face to face. "Hmph, you don't even look like that much of a challenge. This should be quick." Sakura formed hand signs and three copies of herself, launching everyone at her, one staying behind.

Thinking ahead, Nanami brushed past the worthless copies towards the one staying behind. She swiped her with a kunai with full intents of slicing her neck open. Sakura, however, popped out of existence. "What the.. A clone?" Nanami asked as the strategist flung three kunai at her all at once. Nanami dodged them all, watching the remaining Sakuras. She flailed shuriken at the three, but all of them popped out of existence.

"If they were all clones, then where's the real one?" She glided higher into the air, ready to land on the tree or something, when something stabbed into her back. "Gah!" Nanami cried out in agony She spun her and Sakura around, finally getting her to release. Nanami shot a water blast at Sakura, at last landing a hit.

"For someone so weak, you can strategize pretty well. What!" Nanami saw the substitution jutsu take place. "No way!" Sakura landed on the ground, out of breath. She was just about out of chakra, and she decided to heal Neji a little. Well, Nanami wouldn't have any of this, so she jumped at the two, kunai still stuck in her back, and was about to finish them off, when she stopped abruptly.

"What…what's going on?" Nanami asked as she found she could no longer move. "I embedded stun spores into the kunai I stabbed you with. For the next few hours, you will be paralyzed from neck down."

"No way!! How could you outsmart me like this?!" Nanami cried. Sakura chuckled with glee at her accomplishments. "I'm not as bad as I used to be. I may not be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke, but I've been learning from the great teacher Tsunade! It's helped me tremendously."

Nanami gasped in shock. This woman learned from a Sannin?" "I can't believe what I'm hearing…" she murmured as Neji opened his eyes. He sat up and leaned on a tree, smirking. "You better believe it. Like I said, it was destiny that you fell today. You underestimated your opponents. In the Ninja world, you never underestimate anyone, and you never hold back. That is a basic principle to Ninpou."

With minute remorse, Nanami bit her lip for being so careless. She was so fixated with ending the match that she got sloppy. She allowed Sakura to out maneuver her. She set the trap, and Nanami fell for it, getting closer every second to the Sakura in the trees. How could she not see through the guise?

"I'm out of chakra Neji, I need to rest…" Sakura whispered languidly. She rested her body on the cool grass and fell asleep. "Then rest, Sakura, rest.." Neji cooed. He, himself, was drained of chakra and needed rest, but one last thing to do before so. He stood up sloppily and limped towards Nanami.

"No…get away. Get away!" Nanami panicked. Neji used his sixty-four strikes method, and eliminated Nanami as a threat altogether. She fell back, unable to get up, and Neji retreated back towards Sakura, laying down to nap.

"That's it!" Tsubasa roared as Sasuke attempted to hitting him with the chidori for the second time that day, and succeeding once again. He leaned on the tree and chuckled. "Now you have to contend with the forest fire, _and _me!"

Sasuke watched with shocked eyes as the entire campus was engulfed in fire. The trees, the grass, and it was closing in on us, as if it was moving on to the main course, us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: You may have realized that I didn't make Sakura a loser like some other writers do. I didn't want her to rely on the others for help; I actually wanted her to be able to do something. I was inspired by her strategies during the second test of the chuunin exam. :D How'd you think of the action? Is it good? Or is it bad? I don't really know whether it is or not, so...Yeah.

Naruto: I think it was awesome, especially the part where I nailed the guy in the head!

Sasuke: It was a stroke of luck.

Naruto: Teme!

Sakura: Please stop fighting...

The two boys glomped each other with their eternal love! Sakura: And stop clinging to my boy!

Sasuke: Go fuck yourself, Sakura-kun.

Sakura gasps Sakura: w-why Sasuke-kun?

two boys walk off without explaining it to her. She begins crying

Author: Okay that's enough flaming Sakura, LOL. Seriously though, I don't hate Sakura THAT much! Maybe just a little...heh.


End file.
